


A Drop in the Ocean

by JustMe12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe12/pseuds/JustMe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry stylinson story based off song A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop in the Ocean

“A drop in the ocean a change in the weather” …...  
Oh man I how I had fallen in love with him. So fast so hard. But I knew we couldn’t be together. He had a girlfriend but to me it looked like a beard. They didn’t look happy together ninety-ninety percent of the time. That one percent was when he was with and friends but only because his friends were there. You know since I’m gay I can tell when someone else is gay too. Sometimes, not all the time but sometimes. He flaunts it so much I am personally surprised no one has noticed it. I wouldn’t say I stalked him but I mean I did? We kind of share the same friend group I guess. We went to school together and I was friends with Zayn, Niall, Liam, Stan, Eleanor. He was friends with them to but was more popular I guess. We hardly ever spoken to each other unless we were with our friends and seen others too.

“I was praying you and me might up together”  
About 2 years later.  
I had become a model. Of course I had everything. The curves, the face, and the ass for it. I was wanted by everyone, everywhere, but the only person I wanted was him. No I hadn’t moved on. Nobody knew why I didn’t have a girlfriend they just all thought it was because I was busy with my career. Only if that was true. Speaking of him. I had seen him at one of my shows the other day. He was front row. And oh my god did he look great. I mean he could be a model himself. But what surprised me was that he didn’t have a girl hanging off of him and came back stage and gave me his phone number. So of course I had waited a couple days before I called him. I had used the “sorry I was busy” card. Stupid of me I know but when I called him he asked me out on a date. I had said yes and gave him my address he told me he would pick me up at 7 pm tonight.

“It’s like wishing for rain while standing in the desert”.  
About 5 years down the road  
My modeling career and relationship had taken off. It was going great everyone, everywhere was still trying to throw themselves at me. I am sure they wouldn’t if they knew I was taken but nobody knew I was taken. Except of course our friends and close family. Not even my agent knew I was taken. Except now everyone was going to know. We were coming out today but I had just gotten back from the doctors turns out I am pregnant. I know it’s kind of common now for men to get pregnant but I don’t know how he will take it. 

“I am holding you closer than most”.  
5 years later  
Oh god how happy I am he didn’t leave me. At all. He wasn’t mad, he was excited. Now we have our sweet little girl Scarlett and her twin brother Brock. They are the sweetest five year old I have ever known. My modeling career is still going strong. My relationship is stronger than ever probably stronger than the rock sitting on my ring finger. He had proposed the night we had come out to the world. And of course the night I was pregnant. Right now we are sitting in the living room with the kids watching a movie called “Happy Feet”. Well they are watching it I am watching my gorgeous husband.  
“Because you are my heaven”  
52 years down on yonder 

Right now we are both lying in hospital beds. Listening to our kids and grand-kids, family and friends talk to each other but we weren’t really listening we were both listening to our heart machines lowly beep. When visiting hours over everyone had left very reluctantly. Finally, were by ourselves. We weren’t really able to talk but the last things that came out of our mouths were:

“I Love you Louis”  
“I Love you Harry”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs and people do not belong to me. This is on my wattpad so if you happen to come across this on there it is mine.


End file.
